


A Fortunate meeting

by Nickygp



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Agent!Harry, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Escort!Eggsy, M/M, escort AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/pseuds/Nickygp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“What’s your price?” Harry said in a low tone, sitting up straighter.</p>
<p>Eggsy’s eyes snapped up as he raised a brow at the man. Was this bloke serious? He was obviously an older man but he was fit as fuck and he was sexy as hell. Eggsy was pretty sure this man could get a date anywhere without the need of an escort. So why the hell did he want to hire Eggsy of all people?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fortunate meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fregg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fregg/gifts).



> “Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have the greatest impact on our lives.”  
> ― Nadia Scrieva

Harry looked at the young man sitting across the table from him, drinking in his beautiful features. His lower lip was still a bit bloodied from the fight Harry had pulled him out of before he had proceeded to beat up every single one of the assailants. 

He had seen the two men approach the young man - who had yet to give him his name - a mile away, though he hadn’t been expecting them to actually do anything so stupid as to try to touch the blonde in the middle of the street. They had clearly met before, but the younger man had blown them off as soon as they had approached him - they, being the pigs that they were, had not taken the no so kindly. 

Now, Harry wasn’t the kind of man to so blatantly display his particular set of abilities, but seeing one of the two men grab the blonde’s arm hard before punching him had been enough to send Harry into a fit of rage. 

Which was how they had ended up in the small, dingy cafe they were currently in, sitting awkwardly as they waited for their waiter to bring them their coffees. 

“I’m afraid I was terribly rude back there. My name is Harry hart,” Harry said in a soft voice, giving the young man a small smile. 

“Eggsy Unwin,” the young man replied, a shy smile crossing his features. “Thanks by the way, that was nice of yeh to ‘elp me out.” 

Harry nodded, clearing his throat as he looked away. “I’m afraid I got a bit carried away. You shouldn’t have seen that.”

Eggsy swallowed hard. Was this guy going to do the same to him as he had done to Dean’s assholes? “I’m no snitch, I swear. ‘Sides, who am I gonna tell? I ain’t lookin’ for trouble, bruv. My job’s to be discreet.” 

Harry frowned, tilting his head to the side. “And what exactly is your job, if I may ask?”

Eggsy blushed slightly, looking away as he murmured. “I’m… well I’m an escort.”

_Ah, so that’s why those men had been looking for him._

Harry looked at the younger man for a moment, filing away information for later. There was something about him, something that told his gut that this young man had potential.

_But how to be sure?_

“What’s your price?” Harry said in a low tone, sitting up straighter.

Eggsy’s eyes snapped up as he raised a brow at the man. Was this bloke serious? He was obviously an older man but he was fit as fuck and he was sexy as hell. Eggsy was pretty sure this man could get a date anywhere without the need of an escort. So why the hell did he want to hire Eggsy of all people?

“Are you serious, bruv?” Eggsy said in disbelief, looking at Harry like he was a wild animal ready to pounce.

“I have an event I need to attend to tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you would be amenable to come,” Harry said smoothly, giving Eggsy a half smile that had the younger man’s heart racing. 

Eggsy took a second to stare at the other man, wondering what his life had become before he murmured “yeah, alright.”

————————

Eggsy looked at himself in the mirror, frowning as he straightened his suit for the umpteenth time. He still couldn’t believe the man had bought a suit for him just for an event. 

Also, the fact that the man had gotten his address without Eggsy giving it to him was creepy as fuck, but considering he hadn’t done anything weird with that information - other than sending him the suit - Eggsy figured it was kind of okay. Kind of. 

He turned around again to look at his bum. It looked fucking fantastic, if he did say so himself. The man had obviously noticed his ass the night before, if the way these trousers formed his arse was anything to go by. He wasn’t sure whether he was more flattered or turner on by that. 

Christ, the fact that he liked a client this much was already a problem. He needed to get a grip. 

Eggsy sighed as he finally moved away from the mirror. He would get the job done, and never see the man again. It was time he stopped daydreaming that perhaps the man liked him a little bit too. Still, if a part of him wished the man would kiss him at least once during the evening, well no one was the wiser.

———————

Harry smiled as Eggsy stepped out of the car he had sent to pick up the young man. He hadn’t been wrong about the young man’s potential; one look at his file had been enough to tell him that. Harry had felt slightly bad about looking at Eggsy’s file without his consent, but, really, the man had needed to know more about Eggsy for what he was about to do. 

He stepped closer, offering Eggsy his arm as they began walking towards the door. 

“I need you to do me a favour, Eggsy,” Harry said softy as they stepped into the large building. 

Eggsy frowned looking at the man out of the corner of his eye. “What do yeh mean?” 

“I am here on a… job,” the man said as he pulled Eggsy to the side before they reached the main hall. “I need you to help me execute it.”

“What do you do?” Eggsy murmured, a sinking feeling gripping his gut.

“I work for kingsman,” Harry said, leaning in closer to whisper in Eggsy’s ear. “It is an international spy agency that operates at the highest level of discretion.” 

Eggsy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

_So that’s why the man knew how to fight so fucking well._

Eggsy had to admit, Harry’s job made the man ten time’s hotter. He had always dreamt of doing something of the sort, which was exactly why he had joined the marines - that is, until he had been forced to quit to help out back at home. 

“What do yeh need me to do?” Eggsy breathed out, feeling dizzy with how close Harry was standing to him. 

Harry smiled, as if he knew that that would Eggsy’s response. “I need you to help me distract the mark while I extract and delete some files from the flashdrive he’ll be carrying.” 

Eggsy nodded, feeling adrenaline rush through his body. “Let’s do it.” 

Harry nodded, taking Eggsy by the arm again. “I need you to pretend to be my lover,” Harry said casually, smiling at a woman who was standing by the door to the hall. 

Eggsy felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. God, how he wished that was the case. He wouldn’t mind at all falling to his knees for Harry, right here, right now.

 “Right,” he said, clearing his throat. “I can do that.” 

Harry hummed, leading him past a dozen large, circular tables filled with posh looking people. “Do you see the brunnette sitting at the head of the table?”

Eggsy nodded, gripping Harry’s arm with both hands the way he always saw girls do it in movies. “What ‘bout ‘im?”

“He’s our mark,” Harry said with a dazzling smile. 

“His name is Victor Abbott, and he’s planning to assassinate the German Chancellor,” Harry said nonchalantly as if he was just talking to Eggsy about the weather.

“Fuck,” the young man breathed out. “That’s who I’m supposed to distract?”

“I shouldn’t take long,” Harry assured him. “Do you think you’re up for it?”

“course I am,” Eggsy said cheekily, trying to look more confident than he actually felt. 

Harry nodded, stopping Eggsy a few feet away from the man’s table to kiss him unexpectedly. Eggs held back a gasp as he felt Harry’s warm hand press against the small of his back. He responded accordingly, caressing Harry’s cheek, giving as good as he got. Harry stifled a moan, licking the man's lower lip before biting it softly. Eggsy sighed softly, clearly trying to restrain himself as he parted his lips slightly for Harry. 

Harry ended the kiss, his eyes looking considerably darker. His breath seemed to be coming more labored now, which made Eggsy's pulse run faster. God the man knew exactly how to make him breathless. 

Harry was apparently thinking the same thing, for his eyes wouldn't leave Eggsy's lips. They'd need to do that again soon, and they would need to do it often. Harry knew a conversation about the nature of their relationship was bound to arise soon enough, but for now he just wanted to feel Eggsy's lips again. soon. 

God, he was sure he was already a bit in love with the younger man.

Fuck.

“By god, you’re beautiful,” he blurted out, forgetting about the mission at hand for a second. 

Eggsy blushed and preened at the praise, feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest. “You ain’t so bad yerself.” 

Harry chuckled, his eyes twinkling with delight. “Why thank you.” Suddenly he seemed to sober. “Right, let’s get this over with.” He once again took Eggsy by the hand, dragging him over to the crazy guy’s table. 

“Mr. Edwards,” Victor drawled out, a predatory smile adorning his thin lips. “I was wondering whether you were going to show up.” 

Eggsy frowned slightly at the sound of a different name. Hadn’t Harry said his last name was Hart?

Oh, right. Spy. Undercover shit happening.  

“Victor,” Harry said with a warm smile that didn’t reach his eyes, pulling the man into a hug before kissing both his cheeks. “I want you to meet my partner, Gary.” 

Eggsy gave the man a shy smile as he offered him his hand. 

“Oh there’s no need to be so formal,” Victor murmured before pulling the younger man into a hug. Eggsy huffed out a breath, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the man’s forwardness. 

“If you both would excuse me for just a second, I just need to refresh myself,” Harry said, giving Eggsy a wink before leaving him.

_What the fuck?_

Did he really expect Eggsy to distract this fucker right now?  _Fuck._

——————

Harry came back quickly enough, apologizing profusely again fro leaving in the first place. 

“Well, Harry, I must say, you have chosen a lovely companion,” Victor said as he took a sip of his champagne. 

Harry gave him a more genuine smile this time. “Why thank you. I think so too.” 

“He was just telling me about how you two met,” the man said rather dryly. 

“Yeah, I told ‘im how we met at the coffeeshop I used to work at,” Eggsy said quickly, inching closer to Harry. 

“Well, I’m glad you two found something to talk about,” Harry said, ignoring the man’s inquisitive glance. “I’m afraid, however, we should probably take our seat now. They’re about to start passing out the food.” Harry turned to face Victor, hugging him again before taking Eggsy by the hand. “Hopefully we’ll be able to talk again before the night is out.”

“Oh, I’m sure we will,” the man said ominously, his tone screaming danger.  

Harry nodded, all but dragging Eggsy away. “Well done, my dear,” Harry murmured as they sat down on the table. 

Eggsy shook his head. “That man’s fuckin’ nuts, ‘arry. I think he knows we’re onto him” 

“I know,” Harry said in a low voice. “It’s ok, I’ll take care of him if he tries anything,” Harry said, a promise of violence in his eyes. 

_God, the man even looked hot when he looked ready to take down the whole room._

“Oh, that reminds me, Eggsy, there’s an opening at Kingsman.” Harry cleared his throat, suddenly looking unsure. “I know this is rather abrupt of me to ask, after all we’ve only know each other for a day, but, I know potential when I see it. You, my dear Eggsy, are full of potential. Would you consider coming in as my proposition for the job?”

Eggsy grinned at the man. “ _Yes, ‘arry._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I thought would be interesting to explore with the prompt given.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
